Starting Over
by Rosa D'inverno
Summary: Tezuka in his four years of playing professional tennis. Another stand-alone from my Tulips of Fortuity story.


* * *

Disclaimer- Nothing of Prince of Tennis is mine.

A/N: This story is another spin-off from my main _Tennis_ story. It's focused on Tezuka and his four years playing professional tennis.

Oh, and have a blessed 2009 people!=)

_Enjoy-_

* * *

Raising the well-deserved medal up with both of his hands, the smile on his face is a smile for her. A smile for all of them. He has finally done it.

Despite being one of the better tennis players on court, he just hasn't been able to win this particular Grand Slam. And this year round, Tezuka Kunimitsu drew the short straw,and he had to play against an opponent who has never failed to win all the games he has played in. It was against a familiar ex-kouhai of his – Echizen Ryoma. It wasn't a surprise to meet him on the courts as they have already had a couple of matches together already. And Tezuka was very pleased to note that Seigaku's pillar of support has since been developing his skills in the sport since they last played, and has reached even greater heights. As they stood on the opposite sides of the green grass court, as they shook their hands and said, "Let's have a good game", it felt as if they were playing again at the school courts, where they had their final game. There were cherry blossoms flying in the sky on that day when they graduated, now, there was just a slight breeze in the Wimbledon stadium.

Both of them each played their best. But for one, he played not just his best; he played beyond what he imagined he could have. Both of them gave it their all. But for one, he gave it not just his all; he gave more than he could have. He gave _their _all. As both players walked up to the net in the middle, the younger player said something apart from what he always says, instead of a "Mada mada dane", he remarked, "It's for her isn't it? She's part of the reason why you won today. And it's for our team too, isn't it?" As he sees the slight smile on his buchou's face (for to him, his buchou will always remain his buchou), he knows he guessed it right. "It's a good win, congrats… buchou."

* * *

That was Tezuka's last game, on professional courts as least. And as he stood next to the young player, he almost smirks at how that kid had this unaccustomed look on his face at having to settle for first runner-up rather than the first. No, Echizen was no longer a kid, four years on from where middle school years ended for the third-years, they have all grown up. But he guessed for Kikumaru and Momoshiro, to them, Echizen will always be their O'chibi. Has it been that long already? Four years. Four years since those days of their team in school. Four years since the day he last saw most of the members of Seigaku's tennis team. As he grips the medal in his hands, as the bright flashes of the cameras go off, he thinks that yes, it has indeed been a long time. After the award presentation, Tezuka turns to Echizen and asks him when he will be going back to Japan. "I'll probably return after another game or two. I've got my own games to win, you know? Besides, the fun never quite ends here."Tezuka sees the smirk on the other's face and knows to some extent the fun he talks about. The meeting and exchanging of skills with other opponents, the thrill of standing on the different courts, the feeling one gets when pushing oneself to the limits in the games…Echizen's next remark stops his train of thoughts, "Play a game with me. When we return back to Tokyo, let's have another match, buchou." Tezuka nods his head, and watches as the other player starts to walk away first, bouncing a tennis ball lightly against the rim of his turned-up racquet in his signature style.

_Shinjiteiru kara – We still believe. _As Tezuka swings his tennis bag over his shoulder, and as he walks out of the stadium amidst the crowd's shouts and cheers, he thinks of how far they have come. Because of their belief in tennis, in the joy of the game, the players have pursued their dreams to the corners of the world. Now, the players in tennis tournaments no longer come from just a few well-known countries, players from all over the world are now recognized for their abilities. There has been a remarkable leap in the level of standard in the tennis world, and he is proud to witness such a movement, and thankful that he had the chance along with the rest to be part of this moment. And he believes, along with the others, that greater things are yet to come, and that the world will have much more exciting things in store for them.

But for now, his flight home awaits him. He has been looking forward to this moment ever since the game ended. The season for professional play has ended for him, and now he shall bring back to Japan the glory he has achieved for his home country and her people. But most of all, it's time to go back home to his teammates and to the ones who are waiting for him. He has done all he can here, and experiencing tennis at this whole new level has been amazing, but there is always an end to all things. Right now, there's just one last thing he needs to remember to do. He needs to fulfill a promise. He needs to fulfill a promise of returning home safely and of another to bring to her a bouquet of flowers. But what type of flowers? He remembers having read up on the meanings of flowers once in preparation for a school project, but he can't quite pin-point what flowers would be the most appropriate on this one and only occasion.

After the long flight back, as the plane touches down to the breath-taking scenery of Japan, as he hails a cab to take him to a nearby florist, he now knows exactly what to get her. A bouquet of white tulips. She has always preferred simplicity over extravagance. And he remembers she likes the color white. But wait; tulips aren't enough. The meaning isn't quite complete as of yet. As he looks out of the window of the taxi, he realizes what he needs with those white tulips are apple blossoms. Yes, forgiveness captured together with the promise of love and of home-coming. Now, he is ready to see her. Now, he is ready to start a new season and journey in his life.

* * *

How is the story? It was quite difficult trying to capture the conversation between Tezuka and Echizen. And I tried not to make Tezuka out to be too OOC, cause of the revealing of some emotions of going home. haha. Alright, I shall go back to the main story. Go check that out too, and tell me how the stories are, and what are some areas I can brush up on! thanks:)


End file.
